


Gateway to Escape

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: Stargate Drabbles [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Travel Show, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: Written for the Travel, Food, and Booze comment_fic prompt: Any, Any+/Any, AU where Person A hosts a travel show and Person B (or C,D etc if you want an ensemble fill) is their cameraperson/scout/other person on crew.The crew of the travel show "Gateway to Escape" gets ready for another day of filming.





	Gateway to Escape

"Teyla, please just - just stop. It's not going to stay down, okay? Trust me."  
  
Teyla stopped futzing with John's hair. "One day, John, I will find a product to tame the beast."  
  
John gave his hair and makeup assistant a charismatic grin. "The beast, also known as the  _hair on my head_ , refuses to be tamed. Besides, the audience loves it. It makes me look roguish."  
  
Evan, his producer, appeared at Teyla's side. "It sure makes you look like something - I don't know if roguish is the right word. Maybe -"  
  
"Lorne."  
  
Evan smiled innocently. "Yes, sir? Are you ready to shoot?"  
  
John glanced at Teyla, who nodded reluctantly.   
  
"Teyla says yes. Where's Ronon at?"  
  
Evan gestured over his shoulder. "Arguing with McKay about who knows what."  
  
"Go get them, will you? We're losing light and I want to get this shot in before the sun goes down and the streetlights go on."  
  
"On it."   
  
Evan jogged across the street to where a muscular, bearded man with dreadlocks stood, towering over a shorter man with a receding hairline. Even though it was obvious who would win in that fight, the shorter man appeared to be wearing down the other man's patience. Finally, after a firm scolding from Evan, the two of them crossed the street toward John.  
  
"Ready?" John asked, hoping to ease the tension.  
  
"No," both of them said at once.  
  
"Can we please resolve this quarrel, gentleman? This is where I want to do the opening shot. Let's get it done."  
  
"I'm fine with it," the taller man said. "It's Rodney who has the problem."  
  
"Look, Ronon, just because I understand sound engineering and you don't doesn't mean I have a problem, in fact, that sounds like you have the problem because I know what I'm talking about whereas you just point the camera and -"  
  
"Enough, Rodney."  
  
Rodney stopped mid-sentence, his mouth now a thin line. "Fine. If the sound is garbage, you know who to blame. Spoilers, it's not me."  
  
"Go get your boom mic so you can prove us wrong." John smiled, and he could see some tension dissipate from Rodney's shoulders. Appealing to Rodney's ego always calmed him down. That, and all the food the crew got to eat after the shoot, provided it was free of any citrus-like elements.  
  
Ronon and Rodney begrudgingly set up the camera equipment in front of John. It only took them a few minutes since the team was always on the move, and they'd learned to work together efficiently over the years despite any differences they had between them. John looked past the two of them and saw Teyla waving at him while Evan gently encouraged onlookers to move along.  
  
"Ready, John." Ronon grumbled.  
  
John made eye contact with Rodney, and Rodney nodded, holding the boom mic up over his head. It was show time.  
  
"Hi, I'm John Sheppard, and welcome to another episode of Gateway to Escape. I'm sitting in front of a hole-in-the-wall restaurant named Atlantis, a hidden gem in a city made for tourists..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
